Some embodiments described herein relate generally to emergency tracking, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for using a mobile device for emergency tracking.
Known tracking devices can be used to track a status and/or position of an asset. Such known tracking devices can provide status and/or location data to a remote device via a network. In some instances, however, a network may be unavailable. In such instances, known tracking devices can suspend transmission until the network is once again available. This can be unacceptable when the tracking device is attempting to transmit time sensitive emergency information to the remote device.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tracking device that provides an improved emergency protocol that can transmit status and/or location information to a remote device via multiple communication networks.